Emotions
by JayLawliet818
Summary: "Wait! Li! Don't kill me please! I love you!" Misaki shouted while tears of pain fell down her face. "Sorry, contractors don't feel emotions. And I certainly won't love." Sad little one-shot between Misaki and Hei. I don't own Darker Than Black. Rated T to be safe


Misaki was driving in her car, on her way for a celebration party. It had been 5 months since anyone has seen, or heard from, BK-201. That's what they were celebrating, thinking that they had seen the last of him. Misaki thought differently, she knows he's out there somewhere. It was a shock for her when BK-201 revealed his true identity as the funny, and shy Li.

Misaki felt her heart drop in sadness whenever she remembered it. She had grown to like him. But, he was a heartless killer, and she needed to remember _that _whenever she thought of Li.

Misaki jumped when she heard a call on her radio. "Kirihara here, what is it?" She asked professionally, not wanting to reveal the sadness she was feeling.

"Misaki! I have great news, at least, for you!" Her friend, Kanami said excitedly through the radio.

"Kanami? What is it, I'm on my way to the party." Misaki replied, somewhat confused at her friends enthusiasm.

"Forget about the party! BK-201's star is active!" Misaki slammed on her break in the middle of the street.

"What?!" She shouted.

"He's active on Onigawda and Reikokuna!" Kanami said, then cut the connection.

The first sign of BK-201, and she was near! Misaki put up her siren as it started flashing and making the familiar sounds, then slammed on her pedal to make it go faster.

Misaki arrived on the scene to see him still there! So many emotions were flowing through her right now. Excitement to still see him there, anticipation to see what he would do next or if he remembered her, fear... Would he kill her right there on the spot?

"What are you here for?" Hei turned around, after he asked his question. Misaki felt her tears flow freely.

"Why are you crying? It's not like anybody close to you is hurt." Hei went and retreated his knife from the back of a contractor that was after him.

"You... You're alive.." Misaki whispered.

Hei didn't say anything, just threw his double bladed dagger at her. Misaki widened her chocolate brown eyes and ducked down. "Now that you see me here, I'll have to kill you, Misaki." Hei walked forward, obviously taking his time.

"Wha... What? No! No you can't! I've been searching for you these past months to talk! I promise I won't turn you in." Misaki stared at him in disbelief. _What happened to Li? The guy I came to love? _

"Alright then, talk. Can't guarantee the answers are what you're looking for." Hei said calmly.

Misaki gulped. "Where were you?" She asked, surprised at who calm her voice was, despite her beating heart.

"Running." He said simply.

"Why are you back?"

"People who were chasing me and Yin, my partner you could say"

"Why did you have the mask on? Most contractors don't.."

"So I could get close to the enemy, and I didn't have people chasing me 24/7. Done?" Hei said, looking at her with bored eyes through his mask.

Misaki stayed silent. Hei didn't let her reply. "Alright." He bent down and put his hand on the floor, then sent an electrical current to her.

Misaki screamed and fell back. "Wait! Don't kill me Li! I love you!" She finally shouted at him with tears of pain coming down her face.

Hei gripped her neck. "Contractors don't feel emotions. And I certainly won't love anybody. "

Misaki smiled at him. "Humans do... And at least I died in the hands of the one I love." She whispered, her voice hoarse while Hei gripped her neck.

She felt electricity run through her until she let the last breath leave her body. Hei let her drop to the ground. "Humans... Pity with emotions such as love and fear." Hei said, before running away from the scene.

The police had arrived soon when they saw BK-201 showing signs of activity again. Saito had been devastated when he saw that the powerful chief was dead, not breathing ever again.

At least she had a smile on her face, knowing she had gotten her wish in seeing Li, BK-201, one last time.

* * *

Nothing to say except sorry if you cried, if you didn't like it, etc, etc..

And review!

~Angels and Devils


End file.
